


Never Have I Ever

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol mention everywhere, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm so sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Like a hint of gakuyama bc i couldn't resist, M/M, That only I find funny, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: A game of Never Have I Ever takes a turn that Mitsuki never expected and kind of makes him regret his life decisions.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is the second fic in the yukiyama tag which is 1) highly disappointing 2) makes me want to say I will write proper yukiyama to compensate but I cannot for the life of me write yuki outside of messing around with crack ideas so...
> 
> Enjoy!

When Nagi is finally of age to drink, naturally the adults have decided to celebrate the occasion. They decided to do it a few weeks after his birthday had past. It was a little much on the minors to have them take care of one extra drunk adult. Though Nagi, of all of them, was least likely to be a messy drunk.

And it is evident now while even Banri is well smashed, Nagi mostly sports a slight red flush. Though his English interjections sometimes switches to Northmarean and his Japanese slurs at the ends of his sentences, he is at a much better state than for example, Sougo. Sougo who's cutesy drunk voice has reached its highest pitch and is now seated quite comfortably on Tsunashi's lap. 

They are sitting around a circle playing Never Have I Ever. It was a great game to prompt drunkenness, release secrets, and most importantly: embarrassing stories. So far they have recounted Yamato's experience in drag when he was a bartender at a shady club on the edge of town, Yuki and Momo's many times they have been caught going at it by their poor manager and the time Gaku had to actually wear a watermelon on his head for confusing his father on the trends of the young'uns.

Though as the night went on, they were finding it hard to find even more Never Have I Ever statements. It was to the point that Mitsuki took it upon himself to look up classic ones they could use.

“Ah, I got one! Can't believe we haven't said this one but I guess it can only apply to two of us.”

“Oh! What is it?” Nagi drapes himself over Mitsuki to see his phone but Mitsuki has already put it away. 

Raising his arm like a student asking a question in class, he shouts: “Never have I ever slept with someone in this room!”

Of course Yuki and Momo take a shot.

Then, to Mitsuki's horror and Nagi's absolute delight, Banri, Sougo, Tsunashi, Yamato, and Yaotome also take a shot.

“What?!” 

“Never have I ever slept with two people in this room!” Nagi barrels through before Mitsuki could even stop screeching. 

He watches, eyes sparkling as everyone from before takes another shot besides Momo and Banri. 

“Never have I ever slept with three people in this room!” Banri shouts with surprising vigour.

Now only Tsunashi, Yamato, Yaotome and Yuki take a shot.

“Ah-ha!” Banri stands to a kneeling position, arm pointing right at Yuki, “I knew it! You've slept with Yamato-kun, haven't you!”

“Oi! Have some respect for people's private matters!” Yamato shouts, pointing back at Banri, “Please consider the emotional trauma you are bringing up by making me remember this.”

“It wasn't that bad,” Yuki tries to argue but Yamato is having none of it.

Yamato leans forward, somehow more flexible when drunk, his chest nearly touches the floor while his crossed legs stay as they are. He wags his finger at Nagi and Mitsuki, eyes stern and lecture mode fully on.

“Listen to me, young ones, don't you ever sleep with your dad's favourite boy toy-”

“I wasn't sleeping with your dad.”

“-because it will only haunt you forever, the knowledge that both you and your grandad aged dad having fucked the same person-”

“I didn't fuck your dad!” 

“But you wanted to!”

“He's Chiba Shizuo! Everyone wants to fuck your dad!”

Nagi makes a noise of agreement, “If there was ever a man who could conquer my heart~”

Yamato groans, curling up into a ball with both hands holding his beer can upright almost in prayer. 

“Please stop talking about fucking my dad.”

“You brought it up!” Mitsuki throws a peanut at him.

“No! He did!” Yamato points at Banri. 

“Ever since I learned of your relation to him, I've always wondered...” 

“Seems like something Yuki would do!” Momo exclaims.

“Do what?” Mitsuki asks.

“Yamato.” Momo grins wildly as Yamato groans from the other side of the circle. 

“Then who is the other person Yuki's slept with? Besides Momo,” Nagi adds. 

“Isn't it obvious? Banri, of course!” Momo shouts with all the conviction of an idol’s number one fan. 

Everyone turns to Banri. His face now holds a sour note to it.

“It was a crazy night back in university. I don't really want to remember.”

“Wow, senpai, all the people you've been with really regret it.” Gaku points out, arm now wrapped around Yamato to stop him from trying to curl up in shame again. 

“Except me!”

“Except Momo.”

“That one's lying though. It's definitely more than once,” Yuki pouts. 

“And I regret every single time,” Banri then proceeds to drown himself in what's left of his glass. 

Sougo interrupts everyone by clanging two empty bottles against each other. He startles Tsunashi awake who mumbles incoherently in Okinawan. 

“Everyone! Attention! Sleep with someone you won't regret sleeping with! Like TRIGGER~!” 

“Yeah, like TRIGGER!” Yamato shouts.

He’s leaning towards Sougo, dragging Yaotome behind him. Sougo grabs him by the shoulders in excitement, now only half on Tsunashi's lap. The man himself slumps on top of Sougo's body, mumbling Okinawan into his shoulder.

“TRIGGER is the best right?! They're really hot and sexy in bed!” 

“Yeah, yeah! And their aftercare is really good too! You get cuddled by the most desirable embraces!”

“They have the best Ero Ero expressions too!”

“But that feeling of being between the two of them…”

“It really is the best!” They both exclaim at the same time. 

Nagi watches the two wrap their arms around each other and laughing in delight. Yaotome seems to be conflicted between being flattered or feeling objectified. Regardless he still clings onto Yamato’s arm, letting him shake him back and forth. 

“Oh, so you and Yamato slept with Tsunashi-shi and Yaotome-shi? A four way of love!” Nagi exclaims.

“Is love the right word for it,” Mitsuki wonders aloud.

“We both have slept with these two but not me and Sou.” Yamato explains, slurred and delighted. 

“Yamachan~,” Sougo chirps, “Let's do that! We should appreciate TRIGGER together!” 

With his childish tone of voice and the innocent words of his sentence, out of context it would be hard to tell he was propositioning a foursome of all things. 

“I'd rather we do things sober,” Gaku complains. He sounds petulant and his gaze is really only on Yamato who's back he’s using to rest his face on. Nagi wonders if Gaku is as drunk as he originally thought.

At this Yamato turns to him, face close and voice purring, “If you want something, then shouldn’t you just take it.”

Yaotome considers his words, intensely looking at Yamato, then his lips. He leans in, angling his head just so. Both their lashes flutter almost shut as the distance closes.

Until they're interrupted by Mitsuki's anguished scream.

Everyone startles. Sogou, who had been leaning in to watch the show falls face first into Yamato's lap. Yaotome almost dislocates Yamato's arm with how hard he pulls back, forgetting to let go of the captive limb. Even Yuki and Momo has stopped their side makeouts.

“Why do I feel left out when it's something like this?” They all stare at Mitsuki whose face is now red in anger, embarrassment or lack of sobriety, Nagi can't tell.

“Mitsuki…,” Nagi tries to place his hand on his shoulder but Mitsuki doesn't notice his touch.

“Oi, old man! We've drank together, how come we haven't slept with each other,” Mitsuki points at Yamato accusingly. He only shrugs in response, bouncing Tsunashi who now leans on his shoulder murmuring his own response in Okinawan.

“I've drank with Banri-san and we haven't ended up with each other.”

“Please don't sleep with me. I'm your manager.”

“I would sleep with you, Mitsuki!”

Mitsuki turns to see Momo, eyes sparkling at him despite looking like a mess from making out with Yuki for the past five minutes. 

“Would you really?” Mitsuki feels tears welling up.

He feels the grip on his shoulder tighten and twists around to meet Nagi's beautiful face up close and blinding.

“I too would sleep with you, Mitsuki.”

“Nagi…”

“Especially when you cosplay as Cocona-chan.”

Mitsuki hums in thought. He's not really sure how he should feel about that.

“Mitsu is cool and manly. Anyone would want to sleep with Mitsu!” Yamato chimes in, sprawled across Yaotome who nods in agreement.

“Mikki-chan is the cutest! I would definitely want him in bed!” Sougo cheers. Tsunashi is snoring. 

“I repeat: I'm your manager, please don't sleep with me.” They instead exchange fistbumps of understanding before Banri grabs another can of beer to chug the conversation away.

“I’d rather not since you're not exactly my type. I'm more of a cat person but if Momo is involved, I'm willing to do anything,” says Yuki. Mitsuki would be hurt if he didn't say it so gently with a head tilt that let his silver hair drape gracefully to the side. The things beautiful people can get away with.

“You guys…” he's really tearing up now. Everyone coos at him and slowly gathers him in a hug. He starts full on crying when someone starts pressing kisses to his face. 

“I'm really...I'm really glad!”

He then proceeds to black out completely.

 

Mitsuki wakes up feeling too hot and slick with sweat. He shifts until he realizes he is laying on someone. And someone is lying on him. And two pairs of arms are haphazardly wrapped around his middle. Someone's hand is holding his.

He looks around. Nagi is the one on top of him and Momo and Yamato are wrapped around him. Spooning them is Yuki and Gaku respectively. He wriggles a little, earning soft noises from Nagi, to see Sougo who is sleeping soundly in between Tsunashi's legs and on his stomach. His hand is the one clasped in Mitsuki's and Tsunashi is the one Mitsuki is lying on. 

Worryingly, they are all in various states of undress.

The door opens quietly. He sees Banri enter the room, a stack of plastic cups, a giant bottle of water and two boxes of paracetamol in his arms. He lays them on the table nearby as silently as possible.

He suddenly remembers what happened last night before he blacked out.

“Banri-san, last night,” Mitsuki whispers, careful not to wake the others or worsen the oncoming headache, “Did we…all sleep together?”

“Well, I left when the hugging started,” he shrugs, “So, really, who knows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did they fuck or did they not fuck who knows, it's up to you reader!
> 
> I really just wanted to have banri say “Please don't sleep with me. I'm your manager.” and it escalated.


End file.
